Dark Cresent
by elkalee
Summary: Bella is marked, and now she's stuck at the house of the night in Tulsa. And a fallen angel is about to rise from the ground in a shower of blood. Bad summary, but its a better fic. Nothing like my other HON twilight fics. Starts in untamed and New Moon.
1. Chapter 1 Aprodite La Font

**This is nothing like my other house of night fics-with the exception that Bella is marked in both. This idea just came to me. It starts somewhere in Untamed (Just before Aphrodite and Zoey go to street cats.) And in New Moon (After Jacob ditches Bella.)**

**And, in advance, cause a few people picked this up from my Avatar fic...**

**Sorry about my spelling, grammar, whatnot. It's not 100% perfect.**

**Chapter 1- Aphrodite**

**Bella POV**

Three knocks on the door.

I hated this place. I hated this crescent on my forehead which marked me as a fledgling. I hated Nyx for getting me into this. I hated the fact that I could die any second.

Most of all, I hated the fact that this wouldn't have happened if Jacob hadn't joined the La Push cult, and Edward hadn't left me.

What were Nyx's words _"I felt sorry for you-I delayed this a while. You came to forks and you found Edward, but he went, and then you found Jacob...but..."_

"_Welcome to your new life, Isabella Swan."_

Well-great. Welcome to your new life. Welcome to four years of hanging around in a creepy old castle like school, with a crescent on your forehead.

"Come in!" I said, sounding more cheerful than I actually felt.

The door opened. It was the blonde one, the one that reminded me or Rosalie in so many ways. God they were alike.

She was called Aphrodite (I know, who names themselves Aphrodite?). Ex-High priestess in training, Ex-leader of the dark daughters, Ex-most popular kid at the House of Night.

"Bella Right?" She said, not waiting for an answer and looking at me in disgust. Especially my clothes (Okay, so not all of us dress like fashion models here. It was a great annoyance to Alice. And obviously, it's a great annoyance to her.) "Yes? Excellent." She smiled at me in a obviously fake sweet smile. "Do you know something about a extrremly hot guy with sparkly skin?"

I gulped. It could be Edward. He sparkled in the sun. But then all Vampires-at least his type-did.

And all Vampires were good looking. Even the ones who are 100% evil.

"Um-no?" I said.

"Really? Cause I just had a vision. You die. He goes into the sun. Lots of screaming. More sparkly people come. And do you know what his last words were-_"I love you Bella."_ She smiled again "Yes, he dies. They tear him to pieces and burn him. And do you want to know you die?"

_Not really, _I think to myself, but she goes on anyway.

"Neferet-you know, the really nice redheaded high priestess? She kills you. Because you tried to stop her killing Stevie Rae-"

Aphrodite clamped her hand to her mouth as if she'd said to much. "Who's Stevie Rae?"

Aphrodite laughed nervously. "Well-that's the part I don't understand because that's girls dead. She rejected the change."

Something inside me knew that Aphrodite was lying.

Maybe I had that Vampyre ability to tell the difference between truth and lies. Aphrodite did understand.

"Anyway, I have to go. Me and Zoey are going to volunteer at Street Cats and we need to get there before they shut down and go off to there pathetically middle class homes." She made a face, that reminded me _so _much of Rosalie.

"Anyway, Bella-perhaps I'll see you later." Aphrodite laughed again. "Hey, is it true that Neferet can't read your mind? Cause I heard her muttering-Must keep an eye on Bella-might be like Zoey and Aphrodite..." She clamped her hand over her moth "Well-see you later then!

**Zoeys POV-At street cats**

**(I know Stevie Rae didn't actually see Aphrodite at SC but this is my Fic, and I'm saying Darius went off somewhere so they could all talk.)**

"Let me get this right-this new girl-Bella-is about as unreadable as you and me are-to Neferet?"

"Uh huh." Aphrodite smiled. Jeesh, the girl really was annoying sometimes.

"And you mentioned me. To her." Stevie sounded annoyed.

"Yup." Aphrodite laughed nervously "She probably thinks I'm completely mad by now so I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're forgetting something. One-This new girls mentor is apparently Neferet. Two-She's probably gonna be completely freaked out by your "You're gonna die" news that she'll run off to Neferet and tell her. Which brings me to point number 3-Neferet does not act evil and we both know that, even if she is, so how is Bella to know what Neferet is?"

"Okay, settle down." Aphrodite snapped. "Look-I'm not even a fledgling anymore, I don't even have a mark and Nyx doesn't care about me-"

"Aphrodite, that's not what Nyx said."

"Whatever. The point is, Nyx does things for a reason. If Neferet can't read Bella's mind, maybe Bella's meant to get somehow involved in this..."

"She may have a point." Stevie Rae said. "Maybe you should tell Bella everything you know and...Oh, Aphrodite, you better go. Darius is back."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 I hope your laughing, Nyx

**Chapter 2-I hope your laughing, Nyx.**

**Bella's POV**

I stared in horror at my timetable. Horse riding. Martial arts. Great.

_Nyx, I hope you're laughing. _I thought. I was clumsy when I wasn't _doing any_ physical exercise, yet alone when I was.

But my first class was Vamp Soc. With my mentor, Neferet. It made my feel slightly more relaxed, as I cleaned up my breakfast bowl and walked to class.

There was only one seat left. Next to a boy I didn't recognise. I guess I had to take it.

"Hey." he said. He smiled we comely at me. "Bella, right?"

I nodded. "I'm Damen Maslin."

"Cool." I replied.

"Where were you marked?"

"At school." I replied. "In front of everyone. Right in the cafeteria."

Damen laughed. "I was marked in a dark alleyway."

"Do you know anyone called Aphrodite?"

He frowned, but nodded. "I don't like her. Zoey was the one who showed Neferet how awful she was."

"Zoey?" I said. "Aphrodite said that she and her were volunteering together at street cats-"

"Yeah-They're both acting weird all of a sudden. Friends and all. A few days ago, Aphrodite actually stood up for Zoey." Damen sighed. "Why? What's wrong?"

"She told me I was going to die." Damen jerked in surprise. "I saved someone who's meant to be dead-Steve Roy or something, from Neferet."

Damen frowned. "Was it Stevie Rae?"

I nodded.

"Stevie Rae is dead. 100%. She rejected the change. I watched her die."

And that was the moment Neferet came in, announcing we were going to be studying powerful vamp high priestesses.

"Neferet." I walked towards her slowly. "Um-Aphrodite came to my room this morning."

Neferet frowned. "Did she now? And what did she say?"

"She said she had a vision of me dying." I said.

"Bella. You may not know this but Aphrodite has done a lot of selfish and bad things recently. Nyx has taken away Aphrodite's gifts. And I sense a change in her-as if the goddess herself is no longer with Aphrodite...what else did she say?"

"She also she I was trying to save someone called Stevie Rae. But Damen said she's dead and he watched her die..."

"Yes, Stevie Rae is dead." Neferet said "I give you my word."

I nodded. "Okay-so, it's not real?"

"No. Don't worry about it...I will speak with Aphrodite. She shouldn't be scarring new fledglings like this."

**Please Review! I don't usually do fics on a timetable or anything. I do them when I feel like writing them. And I felt like adding another chapter to this fic.**

**And you'll get another chapter quicker by reviewing. So go ahead and press that lovely green button below.**


	3. Chapter 3 Neferet

**So thanks to all of you who put this on alerts or favs, and those of you who reviewed. And, thanks to an anonymous person who noticed that the reviews button is now blue (What? Why isn't it green?)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3-Neferet**

**Aphrodites POV  
**

"Hello Aphrodite." Neferet looked up at me, looking as if she as disappointed in me. "I'd like to ask why you're scaring new students."  
I snorted. "Scaring new students?"

"Yes. Bella Swan came and spoke to me. She told me that you came to her room this morning and told her she was going to die." Neferet looked at me.

"I told her that because that is exactly what I saw." I said.

Neferet stood up fast, slamming her fist down. "Aphrodite, how many times? We have been through this. You're actions have displeased Nyx!"

I stared at her, not gazing away. I knew I shouldn't have said it, but she was really pissing me off.

"That's not true. And I know it's not because I saw Nyx this morning." I said it calmly. "She appeared to me in my room. And she told me loads of things-like...like that she's still with me, despite everything." I turned to leave, calling over my shoulder. "Maybe she's still be with you if you weren't so engrossed listening to "another voice."

**Bella's POV**

"Ohmygod!" Shauna said. Shauna was one of Damen's friends. "Did you hear what everyone's saying?"  
Erin, who is apparently her twin (Not her genetic twin, but apparently they might as well have been seperated at birth), giggled. "Yeah, Becca just told us."  
"That's so cute!" a boy called Jack said.

Shauna grabbed a pretzel from the table, and sat down next to Erin. "I just _knew _that there period of separation wouldn't last. I mean, everyone can see that Erik still fancies Zoey. Maybe they'll get back together one day."  
"Um," I began "What are you talking about?"

"Zoey and Erik. They were dating, but there were complications. Lots of them." Damen said.

"Like Heath Luck." Shauna said. "He and Zoey imprinted."  
"And Lorem Blake." Erin added. "Erik knew about Heath, but not Loren."  
And that was when Zoey came down the stairs, and walked towards us.

"Oh honey." Damen began, giving Zoey a sympathetic pat on the arm. "We just heard about Erik and Drama class."

"Yeah, but we haven't heard enough about it." Shaunee said.

"We definitely need details from the horses mouth." Erin added.

"And you're the horse." Shaunee finished.

Zoey looked annoyed. She sighed. "We did an Improv scene. He kissed me. The class were nuts. Everyone left when the bell went. I stayed. e ignored me. The end."

"Oh, nuh-uh. You're not getting away with those little details." Erin said.

"Yeah, we got better dirt from Becca." Shaunee said. "You know, twin-I do believe that girl has a crush on our Erik."

"Do tell, twin. Should we claw her eyes out for Z?" Erin said. "I haven't done a nice eye clawing in ages."

"Your so banal." Damen snapped at Erin. "Erik and Zoey are broken up, remember?"  
"Yeah, well your vocab is a ba-pain in are ba-asses." Erin said.

"Ba-exactley!" Shaunee added.

"Holy crap! Would you guys top bickering?" Zoey snapped. "We've got some major life stuff going on that makes my pathetic love life stuff seem even more ridiculous than it already is. Now, I'm going to get myself a brown pop and try like hell to find some _real _chips in the kitchen. While I do that, get your butts upstairs and me in Aphrodite's room. We have some stuff we have to figure out." She glanced at me quickly. "Hey Bella. Aphrodite told me all about her vision. Your not the only one she's had a death vision of." she smiled. "You should come too. Nyx is telling me you need to know."

"Need to know?" I said. "Um...i've only been here a day-"  
"Stuff?" Damen interrupted. "What kind of stuff?"

"The same old stuff of the scary, life shattering, world ending variety we're so familiar with." Zoey said. "And yes, Bella, you need to know. Even if you've only been here a day."

"Welcome to Hell High, Bella." Erin said.

"Where it's Hell from day one." Shaunee added.

"Guys!" Zoey said. "Are you coming? Because I really need you people to know what's going on right now! You wanted to know, so now I;m telling you!"

Damen and the twins looked surprised. "Okay, cool. We're in." Damen said.

"Z? Is it okay if I bring Duchess?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she can come." I said. "I'm just going to warn you though that Aphrodite has a new cat, and the cat is a weird furry clone of Aphrodite."

"Oh, ewww!" The twins said. And we headed up the stairs.

**Stevie-Rae's POV**

I quickly left the bloodbank. It'd be dawn only too soon, and I still had a lot of things to do.

Immeadiatly though, as I left, my senses starting going wild. Someone was behind me. I turned quickly. "Earth! I-"

The attacker grabbed me before I could do anything.

**So theres chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Anyway, can you please press the lovely **_**blue **_**button below and review.**

**You know you want to.**

**Elka.**


	4. Chapter 4 Attacked

**Chapter 3-Attacked**

**Stevie Raes POV**

I flung whoever it was off me, and turned. I could see her astonished face as she flew through the air, and watched as she turned and landed on her feet.

"Earth! I need you!" I muttered. I felt a slight relief as it came to me, as it's safety surrounded me. I watched her to see if she would attack again, but she didn't.

"Who the hell are you?" whoever it was said.

"Well, considering you just attacked me and all, I don't think I'm going to tell you." I said.

"If you don't tell me-"  
"You'll kill me?" I picked the thought from her mind. "Look at it this way, I've died once, and I even brought home a souvenir badge. And it seems like you just tried to kill me then, but I'm stronger."

"Think what you like." She snorted. "_You _don't know anything about my kind."  
"No, and you don't know anything about mine." I said. "And I could easily read every thought in your mind and find out all I needed to know." I sighed. "Look, I don't need any trouble right now. I've got enough of that right now. I definitely don't want to fight you...and..." I stared up at the sky, watching the sun. "Okay, look. Can we just leave it? I won't fight you if you just _go _and _leave me alone._"

"What makes you think I want to?" she said. "You smell...good."

I sighed, and read her minds. "You're a vampire. Not like me-as in a Vampyre, a bloodthirsty creature. You want revenge." I said. "And I know how to kill you. Tear you to pieces, and burn them. I could do that. Don't doubt me."

Whoever it was nodded. "Fine. I'll go. Just wondering...do you know a Bella Swan? She recently moved to some boarding school here."

"Like I'd tell you." I said, frowning. "You just tried to kill me, remember. I don't owe you anything." 

**It's a short chapter, but this is chapter 4, continueing on from where chapter 3 left off.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 She's back

**I didn't say this before, but some of the stuff in chapter 3 and in this chapter belongs to PC Cast. Some of the dialougue, and ultimately, the whole house of night thing and the characters. If they don't belong to PC Cat, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bellas POV  
**

"Okay. That's the creepiest story I've heard in ages." Shaunee said. "I swear it's scarier than all the saw movies put together."

Unfortunatley, I had to agree with Shaunee. But then again, the not-so-good news that Victoria wanted me dead because _he _killed James, whilst James was trying to kill me, was pretty scary too. And the news that Vampires existed. And seeing huge mutated wolf-bears had scared me too.

But this was equally scary. A story about a fallen angel who raped woman, and a bunch of psychic witches called the Tsi Sgili whose queen was going to free the fallen angel-who was called Kalona.

The Tsi Sgili's Queen could be Neferet.

"Impossible!" I said. "Neferet is not queen Tsi Sgili."  
Everyone looked at me. "A couple of months ago I would have agreed with you." Zoey said. "But I wouldn't put it past Neferet. She's been making dead fledgling's into-well..."

"Gross, undead fledglings?" Aphrodite said.

"Stevie Rae is not gross!" Erin protested.

"No, but she's a red vampire. As for the rest of them...eew."

"...she had Loren Blake seduce me so that I'd break with Erik, she made my friends hate me." Zoey said. "And unfortunately, she's my mentor."

"That is unfortunate." Aphrodite muttered.

It was then that Zoey's cell phone rang.

**Stevie Rae's POV  
**

I rang Zoey. I didn't know who the heck my attacker had been, but I knew how hard to kill she was, and that there was more of her kind.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Stevie Rae?" Zoey said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, but something attacked me." I said. "A Vampire...with a "I" instead of a "Y"

"What?" she said.

"She smelt all wrong...she smelt _really _bad. All sweet and sickly." I said. "And she didn't have a mark. Although her eyes were red. Not bad red fledgling red...sort of...dark red?"

"Any kind of red eyes seems bad." Zoey said. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...but she was looking for the person you told me about at street cats. Bella." I said. "She wanted revenge."

"Hmm...Okay. Maybe Bella knows her." Zoey said. I heard Zoey talking, and someone replying in the distance, but I couldn't make out anything they said. "Yeah...she says she has an idea."

"Okay...um" Stevie Rae began. "Who is it?"  
"Her name is Victoria." Zoey said. "And you're right, she is a vampire-with an "I"-and she's dangerous. She wants to kill Bella because someone called Edward killed Victoria's "Mate." He was called James." 

**Bella's POV**

"Bella-do you happen to know anyone...that wants revenge on you?"

_Victoria._ That was the only person I could think about. I had hoped she wouldn't follow me here, but obviously, she had.

"Victoria." I said. "She...wants to kill me."  
"Why? What did you do?" Zoey said.

"Nothing!" I protested. "It's just Edward killed her mate...James and...now she's angry and wants to kill me."

"Who's Edward?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't. The hole in my chest was back and it hurt.

It didn't matter though. Zoey was back on the phone and talking to whoever it was. A few seconds later, she hung up.

"She wants to kill you?"

"She does." I replied. "Victoria thinks...mate for mate is better than just killing...Edward."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I said. "She's in Tulsa?"

"Yes." Zoey said. "I'm sorry. But she's here."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Alice in Wonderland

**Thanks to MissCakes333, Cassandra96 and the person who PM'd me (You know who you are . I can't remember what you're called. Sorry.) For ideas. You've given me inspiration to continue after all this time.**

**Chapter 6-Alice in Wonderland**

**Alices POV**

I looked around in awe. Visions didn't usually happen like this.

The woman stared at me, smiling. "It's nice to see a Vampire that can be good." she sighed.

"Who...are you?"  
"Nyx." she replied. "The Vampyre goddess. Vampyres with a "y". The kind with a crescent moon mark, and not the kind that sparkles."  
That was when I realised that it was sunny, but I wasn't sparkling.

"I'm sorry to call you here." Nyx said. "But I need to tell you something. About Victoria."  
"Victoria?" I said, eyes narrowing.

"Yes. I saw what happened in Phoenix." Nyx sighed. "Edward killed James to save Bella's life. Victoria and James were mates."

"So...Victoria wants to kill Edward?"  
"Victoria wants to kill Bella." Nyx sighed. "Leaving Bella like you did-that was a stupid move. I decided to mark her. I want Bella kept safe, Alice. At the house of night, surrounded by Vampyres, she's still not safe. Victoria has gone to Tulsa, Alice...and unless you stop Victoria, Bella will die."  
"That doesn't sound good." I said. "These...Vampyres. You say there marked...can you explain them to me-" 

**Stevie Rae's POV**

"Stevie Rae! Ohmygod! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I sighed. "Really, Zoey. Whatever she was, I'm stronger than her."  
"She's a Vampire."

I looked at the new girl, Bella. She had chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair. In the centre, there was a crescent moon marked.

"Her name's Victoria." Bella explained. "She's a nomad. Her mate was killed-James. James was trying to kill me. My Vampire ex-boyfriend-Edward-killed James. And now Victoria wants to kill me. Mate for mate."

"How can she be a Vampire?" I asked. "We're Vampyres."

"How do you think I felt when I worked out that Vampires and Werewolves exist. I was a human."  
We all stared at Bella in shock, mouths gaping.

"_Werewolves_?" Zoey said.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 7-Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Just noticed one thing. Bella didn't realise the Werewolves existed when she was Marked. But, for the purposes of the story, and because this is Fanfiction (And I can muck about with stories I like and wish I'd wrote to my hearts content.), she somehow worked it all out.**

**Alice's POV **

Nyx didn't exactly answer the question. "Is it true that you can't remember your human life?"

"No." I answered, confused. "Why is that important?"

"_Vampires _cannot be marked." Nyx explained. "Because they remember two lives. But I have thought about this-"

"Thought about what?" Eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Alice." Nyx explained. "You can stay as you are. A _Vampire._ Or you can change. Become another _Vampyre_."

"Change?"

"You don't remember one life. And you are a good Vampire. You would not use your powers for evil." Nyx sighed. "You'd be a mixture of both Vampyre and Vampire. A Hybrid. And you'd be able to protect Bella."

"From Victoria." I sighed.

"Yes." Nyx nodded. "But if you don't want this, then you can leave. Forget me and all of this. But it's the only way to protect Bella."

A door appeared behind Nyx. I knew that if I walked through it, then I'd have made the choice to stay a Vampire.

"I love Bella as a sister. I can't just let her die." I said to Nyx. "I have the chance to save her. If this is what it takes...Then I'll do it."

Nyx smiled. "Then you have my blessing, Alice Cullen. And I hope Bella doesn't die."

**Bellas POV**

I didn't like making speeches.

I'd never been one for public speaking. I didn't like being under pressure. That hadn't changed when I'd been marked.

And I'd stupidly, stupidly, let slip about Werewolves.

"Werewolves." I said. "Um..."

"Werewolves _exist_?" Zoey said in amazement. "We have two kinds of Vampires, and if that wasn't enough..._Werewolves_?"

"They exist." I said, not looking at her. "I'm um, I was friends with one."

"Are they...good?"

"No! They kill people!" I said.

"Kill?" Zoey gasped, shocked.

"It's not just full moon." I shook my head. "I didn't think he could do that! I mean, _he_ managed without killing! They all did! Why couldn't Jake-"

Stevie Rae tensed. "Um-Z?"

"Stevie Rae? What's wrong?"

"Something's coming. Darkness. Powerful, darkness that's here to kill you-"  
She looked at Aphrodite, who shook her head. "That's not right. You were _alone_ when you died. Or you were drowning."

"We need to go." Stevie Rae sighed.

Zoey nodded, looking pale. "Which way?"

"Um-"

The darkness hit us before we could react. It came in black tendrils, and aimed for Zoey.

Following my instincts I looked up, and saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the distance. But I could see the figure...easily recognise her.

"Neferet?" I gasped.

If I hadn't believed it before, I did now.

And if I didn't do something, Zoey would die. We all might die.

I closed my eyes and pushed at something I my mind. I heard a cry of shock from the distance, recognisable as Neferet's voice. When I opened my eyes, the tendrils were moving along an invisible dome.

"Oh, goddess, help me." I muttered, feeling foolish. I'd never done anything like that before.

But suddenly, a powerful strength came into me. I faced the figure (Neferet) and yelled at her:

"You do _not_ attack my friends!" I snapped. "You ever do anything like that again, and I swear, you will _so_ regret it, _Your highness!_"

The darkness disappeared, moving quickly back towards Neferet. My shield dissolved. Neferet ran as fast as she could from us...

Not from us, from another figure, standing underneath the crescent moon in the sky-an person I'd never thought I see again.

"Alice?"

**Please press the button below this.**


	8. Chapter 8 Shared Enemy

**So I updated Crimson Moon yesterday, and realised how I haven't updated everything in a while. So I'm going through things, updating them. **

**By the way, I own Twilight.**

**Yeah. Right. I wish. I also wish I owned the House of Night series.**

**Chapter 8-Shared Enemy**

**Bella**

Alice smiled at me. She looked the same. Her skin was the same pale white, her eyes were still the golden brown of the good, vegetarian Vampires. But now, she had a crescent moon on her forehead, marking her as one of Nyx's own.

"I thought you were a Vamp-"

"I am. Well, still am." Alice said. "I'm a mixture of the two now. Because I don't remember my human life."

"And the others-"

"Aren't here." Alice frowned. "They don't know I'm here."

I nodded. It was to much to expect that Edward came back. That he too, would have a crescent moon on his forehead...

But he remembered being human.

"Who was Neferet?" She asked. "What did you do?" 

"I really don't know." I shrugged. "Guys, this is Alice." I said, pointing at her. "She's one of the Vampires I told you about. Alice, this is Zoey and Stevie Rae-"

"I know." Alice smiled. "Nyx told me everything." 

"You saw Nyx?" Zoey was surprised. Alice nodded.

"I suppose I better tell you what she said." Alice sighed.

**Victoria**

I never took revenge when the Volturi killed my sister. When Heidi betrayed us. Because it was never it my nature to do anything that would put me in any danger. Even though the Volturi hunted me, they could never find me. I was the safest person on the world with my gift.

Not even James could catch me. James, the one who's very gift would allow him to track me. The only person he could never catch.

I watched Bella from a distance, saw how she managed to somehow repel Neferet's power. And I saw Neferet run. I followed her. I knew that Neferet was the high priestess here.

I also knew that it was just an act. She was the person no-one would ever suspect at being a twisted monster.

She saw me, and looked around. I smiled.

"Relax." I said. "Seems you and I have a shared enemy."

"I don't know who you mean." her eyes narrowed.

"Yes. You do." I said. "Bella Swan. Your new fledging Vampyre."

"Why would she be an enemy?" Neferet asked. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "My name is Victoria. You are Neferet, the so called high priestess. You are a Vampyre. I'm another sort of Vampire." 

She stared at me as if I was mad. "What are you talking about?" 

"Watch." I said, before stepping into the slight sunlight of the dawn.

Neferet stared in shock as my skin began to sparkle. A second later, I stepped out.

"Do you believe me now?"

**Please Review!**


End file.
